Miss Me, Marry Me
by Elixabeth James
Summary: Draco Malfoy just wanted to see Harry every day, but with Harry at Hogwarts and him still trainging to be an auror, it seemed difficult. Drarry proposal.


**I decided to write a oneshot for y'all. Soooo... here we go!**

Draco was tired.

So fucking tired.

Who knew training to be a healer would be so hard? It's memorization and practice after practice after practice. It was... difficult. He just couldn't wait to get home.

To be in Harry's warm embrace. They had met in first year, you know the story. However, when they re-met (in a bar the year after graduation,) they got together in a better fashion. They became... friends.

Soon after, Draco's schoolboy crush returned in a more serious fashion. It was a mess of nerves and self doubt, but eventually... it got better. Here Draco was, two years later.

Time has been tainted with happy and sad memories, but they were still together. Draco just wished Harry was here in this moment. He worked as a teacher and was planning on not returning until Christmas. The floo network was the only way Harry would be able to come home. Coming home often was a tad bit too crazy to accommodate. So, at Hogwarts he stayed.

Mcgonnagal had offered Draco a job as a healer at Hogwarts, once all of his training was complete. Until that point, he would simply never see his boyfriend.

He apparated into their shared flat. Harry would come on holidays through the fireplace in the headmasters office. Draco only wished he could be wrapped in Harry's arms.

"Hey," a voice said. Draco jumped, pulling out his wand, and then he saw him. Harry Potter with the biggest shit-eating grin on his face.

"Harry!" Draco couldn't help it, he flung himself into him, almost knocking the poor chosen one over.

Harry let out a slight laugh as he embraced the giddy blond. They stood there until Draco had a thought.

"Why are you here?" He asked. He love that Harry was here, but it wasn't break. It was a Friday night.

"I missed you, and I knew you missed me. Mcgonnagal let me come for the weekend." Harry smiled at Draco.

"You're staying for the weekend?" Draco asked.

"Is that bad?"

And Draco couldn't help but to kiss him instead of replying. Harry's lips were soft. He was what Draco needed. He needed him.

"I love you," Draco whispered. Harry was slightly shocked. Draco was never one to say 'I love you,' neither of them were. It was actions, rather than those three words.

"I love you too," Harry replied. They retired to bed in the next hour and spent the night a mess of tangled limbs.

All was well until Sunday, when Harry had to leave in the morning. Draco pouted the rest of the day, missing his boyfriend dreadfully. He moped around, studying a tad to ignore his longing.

He went to bed that night feeling cold. It was almost as difficult as that September night when Harry first left for Hogwarts. It was the first night Draco had spent completely alone since Harry's first and only author mission. He found it far too traumatizing and quit immeadietly on his return choosing his new career path. He waited until this year for a teaching position at Hogwarts to open up. Harry had relied purely on his inheritance. For Draco, it was amazing to have Harry there to comfort him every night when he felt like he could never be a healer. For Harry, it had been a time of miserable waiting. He had to do something with his life. Draco knew this and was genuinely happy when Harry only had to wait one school year before he was off to Hogwarts. Draco still missed him terribly and couldn't wait until the holidays. It was only October and Draco hated that. It should be December all ready.

Draco went to healer training on Monday missing his boyfriend's embrace. The way they fit together. He paid special attention to every instruction to try to distract himself. Life is rather difficult when you're wallowing.

The months passed slowly. Harry was purely and horribly missed. Draco wanted someone by his side, but all he had was a dusty textbook. That did not compare to the warmth and utter amazingness of Harry James Potter.

Harry.

December came upon Draco like a well expected turtle. Everyday went slowly as break crept up upon him. He had been granted less of a break than Harry, but he still had a couple of days here and there. That night. It was... amazing.

It was a night like any other. Draco had been late from healer training, but he had been late often. He was alone in his flat, he had no one to get home to.

He got home at around midnight and he was ready to collapse. He knew he should shower and study and actually change his clothes, but the moment the saw the couch he was ready to face plant me succumb to the sleepiness he was riddled with.

He sat on the couch and pulled the clipboard he had been taking notes on out of his messenger bag. The notes on healing spells were lengthy and he had to memorize each one. They were difficult magic. He also had to know how to brew and use countless potions. Draco was about ready to collapse from the work load, but he wanted to do this.

And then he felt strong arms around him.

"Hello, love," the stranger whispered into his ear, but Draco knew that voice and smiled when he felt a kiss on his neck.

"Harry!" He squealed, turning around a squeezing Harry with all of his strength in a strangling hug. He didn't let go.

"Did you miss me?" Harry smirked. Draco squeezed tighter before straining out his reply.

"You wish," he mumbled like a pouting child.

Draco was able to study and shower (the clothes step was forgotten) that night with Harry home. Harry's embrace was what he truly needed. He woke up on Sunday morning wrapped in Harry's arms. He looked up and was audibly scared by the time on the clock.

9 a.m., he'd be utterly late. He had to be there at 7, it was 9. He would never become a healer at this rate. He would be kicked out of training, fired from his job as an assistant. He would be kicked out for sure.

"Love, what's wrong?" Harry asked. His voice was filled with tiredness. He wrapped his arms around Draco, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

"I'm late," Draco flung himself out of bed and Harry watched in amusement as he fumbled himself into his boxers, falling over twice.

"You're not late," Harry said. He smiled at the blond who's head snapped in his direction.

"What?" Draco looked at Harry, his blond hair in his eyes.

"You don't work until two on Sunday's." Harry still had a smirk on his face.

"And you let me be completely scared?! Why didn't you stop me?!" Draco was flabbergasted.

"It was funny," Harry explained. "Plus, I like looking at your arse."

Draco let out a slight smile as he walked back towards the bed.

"You prick," he growled, leaning over Harry and kissing him. There they stayed until the time came that Draco had to actually get up.

Harry didn't see him until eight that evening.

That's how their lives worked during breaks. Harry was on a break, but Draco was not. Harry only had to configure unfinished lesson plans, but he never had to be anywhere. Draco's busy-ness helped Harry by giving him the ability to slip away and run errands.

Like ring getting errands.

Ginny spent that morning with him, trying to pick out the perfect ring. That had been mistaken as a couple at one point, until Harry explained the ring was for his boyfriend.

He hid it in a box in the back of his closet. Draco wasn't most, but there were too many shared things to keep the ring hidden in a sock drawer or whatever.

Draco got home at five on Friday. It was earlier than usual, but they were letting him have a smaller shift because Christmas Eve was tomorrow.

"Love, I think I'm going to take you out tonight," Harry said as Draco walked in. Draco sighed as Harry wrapped his arms around him.

"I would love you, but I am bloody tired." Draco felt a kiss against his neck.

"Come on, we haven't had a real date in ages," Harry whined. Draco sighed as he saw the puppy dog eyes looking up at him.

"Fine," Draco sighed, pressing a kiss to Harry's lips.

"Dress nice, were leaving in fifteen," Harry whispered before sauntering off to their shared bathroom. He was already wearing his shirt and dress pants, a suit jacket was all he had left.

"You prick," Draco laughed as he walked to his closet.

They were both ready in fifteen minutes, Draco whining about the time constraints.

"You look handsome," Harry said before taking his hand and apparating away.

It was a nice restaurant off of Eber Road. It was a wizard restarting, invisible to muggles. It was next to the coffee shop they had had their first date at.

Harry fiddled with the ring in his pocket. He was nervous. He knew that Draco might possibly maybe say yes. Maybe. Harry thought. Draco could say no. He could.

And, he just was so nervous. So fucking nervous.

He couldn't possibly breathe at this precise moment.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked. Harry tried to force a smile as he looked at the boy sitting across from him.

"Yeah, of course," Harry cleared his throat. Draco rose his eyebrows, but dropped the subject.

"How's Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"It's okay," Harry sighed. He was trying to ignore the burning feeling in his stomach. "Going back as a teacher is an interesting experience."

"Really?" Draco eased himself through small talk, ignoring his worry for Harry.

"I never thought I'd be able to call Mcgonnagal, Minerva." Harry put his hand inside his pocket once more.

"I'm glad you're happy," Draco replied. He was happy, he was just concerned for Harry's current state. He seemed nervous... or something.

"I am," Harry felt more at ease. Draco noticed and decided to continue talking if it calmed him down so much.

"How's healer training?" Harry asked. He knew it was stressful. He honestly just wanted to focus on Draco in that moment.

"It's a little insane, but I should be done before summer, which gives me time to work a tad and be hirable at Hogwarts in the fall." Draco smiled at Harry. They both wanted this. And maybe someday they'd get engaged, but right now, Draco was mostly focused on finishing healer training.

"You can be at Hogwarts next year?" Harry was smiling. He just couldn't believe he'd finally get to to see Draco everyday.

"Course, I missed you too much." Draco smiled as he took Harry's hand in his own.

"Aw, you missed me," Harry teased. "I missed you too, love."

"I know," Draco smirked. Harry let out a little laugh.

"Hey, do you remember when we first met?" Harry asked. He was honestly curious if Draco remembered.

"When you rejected me?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Well, yeah, you acted like a prick. I mean, what if it had gone differently?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" Draco tried to maintain eye contact with the nervous big across from him.

"What if we became friends?" Harry asked. It would change parts of their childhood, definitely.

"My fourth year love might have been requited, in that case," Draco replied. Harry smiled at him.

"Fourth year?" Draco had never told Harry that before.

"Yeah, I realized a lot of stuff that year," Draco sighed. Harry couldn't help but truly think of what ifs.

"I wish I could say the same, but fourth year was-"

"Cedric Diggory," Draco interrupted. Harry blushed slightly at how well the man across from him knew him.

"You know me so well," Harry said. They looked into each others eyes for a minute.

"I love you," Draco whispered. Harry took his hand out of his pocket and used it to hold Draco hand.

"I love you too," Harry replied. They stay their, silently conveying what this moment meant to them.

"Draco," Harry began after a couple minutes had passed.

"Yeah?" Harry removed one hand from Draco's, which caused him some worry. Was Harry breaking up with him? He couldn't be, or could he?

"We've been together for quite some time now. I can't say I've always wanted to be with you, but ever since I saw you in a different way without your facade, I have wanted to be with you. Dating you is no picnic because it's love and love is work. I love the idea of being able to see you everyday next year because this semester has been so difficult and I don't know how I'm going to manage in the spring, but I believe in us." Draco's still did not realized what the exact direction Harry was going with this. He wasn't breaking up with him. Was he... proposing? No, he wasn't, Draco was supposed to propose. He hasn't made a plan yet, but summer sounded nice.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is you're my best friend and..." Harry paused as he lowered himself into one knee. Draco couldn't help but gasp. Harry was proposing. Proposing.

"I love you, so, so much. Will you, Draco Malloy, marry me?" Draco felt a rush go through him. Harry was proposing. Proposing.

"Im supposed to ask you, you git." Harry smiled as Draco kept him waiting. He truly had surprised him, which was something difficult to do. Draco, unlike Harry, was observant and he figured things out.

"Is that a yes?" Harry asked. Draco smiled at the boy kneeling before him.

"Of course it's a yes," Draco replied. Harry stood and place the ring on Draco's finger before kissing him.

He was going to be Harry Potter-Malfoy and he couldn't wait.

**I honestly picture Draco proposing, but I decided to try this. Well, this Draco version would propose. I hope you liked it. I've been writing it for a couple of days.**

**Love and Peaches, Jay Lory**


End file.
